


Mine

by begonialily



Series: a series that exist just to let you know these fic's are related. [1]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Diary/Journal, Kidnapping, M/M, Mention of sex, Miu is pratically the same, Obsessive Behavior, Pre-Game Oma Kokichi, Pre-Game Personalities (New Dangan Ronpa V3), Pre-Game Saihara Shuichi, Stalking, Stockholm Syndrome, Unhealthy Relationships, Yandere Saihara Shuichi, mentions of thoughts of rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-05 19:47:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17331254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/begonialily/pseuds/begonialily
Summary: Shuichi's Journal entry's from when he first met his lover to the present......(I'm going to write them how a majority of the fandom see's them. Shuichi is insane and Oma is precious good boy, they are both out of character in this but hhhhh... I'm still proud of this. I might make more fic's surrounding it.)\(Also since this is "Written by Shuichi" it's going to portray his obsession as a simple crush)





	Mine

 

 

 

 

 

 

_September 14 20XX_

 

_I met the cutest boy today. Wow, this is such an embarrassing thing to do. Gushing about a school crush in a diary! If anyone found this I’d be so ashamed…._

 

 _But anyway, the boy I met is Kokichi Ouma (the next few pages are probably going to be me gushing about him) and I fell in love the moment I laid eyes on him. How could I not? He was so small and fragile looking! He apologized to me when_ _I_ _walked into_ _him_ _in the commute._

 

_I felt sooo bad and tried to say it was my fault but he insisted it was his. I was sad I couldn’t talk to him more when he said that he was late to school. It didn’t matter that I was already half an hour late as well, I don't care and the teachers don’t either. It’s not like my parents would care either. They went abroad and have only been filing me money through the government, never answering calls from anyone._

 

_I really knew I shouldn’t but…. I followed him to his school. I know, I know! I’m so weird…_

_But now I know he goes to Imperial Capital's Imperial High School!_

 

_I even took a few pictures of him before going back to school, skipping the rest of my first class. His eyes are so pretty...._

 

_But that's not all! I also managed to get out of school in time to watch Kokichi go back home. Ah! First name basis! I’m blushing right now!!_

_Well, I intended to watch him walk home but he got in a small fight._

 

_He had bullies. Of course that was to be expected of a perfect victim. I loved him and even I want to see him cry. He didn’t cry though. Or shout. Or struggle. He just took each kick and punch with dead eyes. It was sad._

 

_I should’ve intervened. I should’ve done something._

 

_But he was just too cute! Agh! He was already was so adorable and perfect but now he was covered in blood, bruised, and destroyed and it was just…._

 

_I cant describe it. This is only a feeling I’ve ever had while watching Danganronpa! I didn’t know a real person could evoke such feelings...._

 

_The occasional hisses of pains Kokichi let out while being thrown around only heighten that feeling. Admittedly, I was drooling the entire time...hehe….._

 

_After the group disbanded, Kokichi was left in the alleyway they were beating him in. I wanted to go help him, I really did but- I don't think I’d be able to control myself if I got any closer…._

 

_He started crying and it was beautiful. It wasn’t a cry for help, it was silent as he let the liquids fall down his cheeks. A helpless cry._

 

_I was so happy my phone battery lasted the entire session to now. Why was I happy about that? Well…. It’s not like anyone will actually read this…. So……._

 

_I recorded the entire thing. 30 minutes of my Kokichi getting beaten and only shedding tears of despair afterwards. Oh my! “My Kokichi” ahhh what is up with me today!? My face is red! Red, I tell you!_

 

_I want him. I want him so much. No..._

 

_This goes beyond a want…. Its a need… but I don't want him just in a romantic sense. I want to own him. I want him to be fully mine. The thought is so appetizing…_

 

_Instead of following Kokichi like planned, I stayed behind to recover things from the scene…. Purple hair strands, teeth, and wiping up dirty blood from the ground with my handkerchief._

 

_I’ll never wash it again._

  
  


* * *

 

 

_September 15 20XX_

 

_I followed him again today! I bet he felt himself being wacthed, he did look more nervous then usual and yesterday's nervousness seemed to be a normal thing._

 

_After a few more pictures, I went to school again, same time as yesterday. But It was like I was never there. No, I was in my own little world. Thinking about Kokichi. Kokichi smiling nervously, Kokichi flat out nervous and fidgeting, Kokichi emotionless and bruised, Kokichi crying and bloody-_

 

_Oops I drooled on the page. I need to do something about that frequent problem of mine._

 

_I did the same thing as yesterday and left school early to follow Kokichi. Was it going to happen again? Was I going to be able to see my beloved like that again?_

_The answer was no, he went down the same path but the bullies ceased to appear. Maybe there was certain dates the sessions occurred. I’ll record “Tuesday” somewhere in here then if there turns out to have a pattern or schedule._

 

_I wacthed Kokichi walk home and I wasn’t necessarily surprised for him to be living in such a run down neighborhood. Stray cats littered the side walks along with shards of broken wine bottles. His house seemed to be cracked in every corner._

 

_If only my Kokichi could live with me, I’d let him have every thing he had ever wanted and more._

 

_I took a few pictures of the area and left._

  


* * *

  


_September 29 20XX_

 

_I’ve been content with just watching him for so long. Sure, It would be wonderful to be up close to my Kokichi, but I wasn’t going to push my luck by breaking into his home._

 

_I’m also in a pretty shitty mood from….earlier._

 

_I waited for Kokichi to start walking home again but he came out later than usual. With a girl._

 

_She was very vulgar but such a weakling at the same time. My Kokichi shouldn’t be hanging around someone like her._

 

 _I also heard Kokichi thanking her about something with stopping the bullies. So that's why I haven’t seen my beloved beaten down in a while. I can appreciate that…. But she needs to disappear. I didn’t want my Kokichi to like or even look at anyone besides me and now this_ **_bitch_** _is playing friends with him._

 

_It angers me._

 

_…_

 

_.._

 

_._

 

_Maybe I could just.... take my beloved from the world. Let him live with me...forcibly._

 

_My house has an empty room for a child that ended up being still born but If I move stuff around and make some dedicated purchases, he could live with me!_

 

_...Or he could just sleep in my room….heheheh…. yeah that's a way better idea....._

 

_Of course he’s struggle at first, so I’d have to keep him tied up at first and teach him to listen to me. It’ll be like taming a stray rabbit! Except my beloved is not a rabbit._

 

_And it’s not like it would be hard to support me and my beloved. My parents are somewhat celebrity and I get a fair enough monthly amount of their money and most of the money not spent on my phone bill or food is spent on...well…. Danganronpa merchandise….strange.. Looking back, I haven’t talked about Danganronpa since the middle of September._

 

_I’m willing to cut down on Danganronpa merchandise if it meant I could have my beloved Kokichi Ouma all to myself!_

_Seriously considering it makes my heart race. Could I really go through with it? I mean, I live in a pretty desolated area so no one would hear him scream….._

 

_I should do it before he draws any more attention to himself. I should do it. I will do it. Friday._

 

_I’m so excited to see my beloved._

 

* * *

 

_October 1 20XX_

 

_Hehehe! I did it! I can’t believe I did it!_

 

_He’s sleeping tied up next to me in my bed right now! Oh my gosh! I’m internally squealing! He looks so cute and peaceful unconscious! Though… I will have to apologize for chloroforming him hehe….._

 

_I took him home in an instrument case prop from Danganronpa 34. It was unrealistically big so I hope Kokichi wasn’t too cramped._

 

_He looks so kissable right now! I really wanna kiss him! But I’ll wait until my love is ready~_

 

_I’ll settle with playing with his hair for now. He smells like grape Panta…_

 

* * *

 

_October 13 20XX_

 

_Hey. Journal. It’s been a while heh._

 

_I haven’t been writing in this for a while since I have been so busy with my beloved and I could talk to him instead but this is something I cant really talk to him about._

 

_I know in a past entry I said I’d be wiling to teach him but I don’t know how. He kept defying me, it was only a matter of time before I had to.. "punish".. my beloved.._

 

_I don’t feel guilt. That's not what this is about. I loved every cry that I ripped out of that cute mouth of his that usually spent every hour of the day making it known that he cursed my existence. I had to force myself to stop after nearly choking him to death._

 

_I can’t believe I got like that in front of him… I had a boner too. How embarrassing!_

 

_I made him say he belonged to me and no one else. That he was mine. He spoke it in such a brittle voice, I shamefully admit If I hadn’t just regained my self control, I would’ve cum on the spot._

 

_Now he’s a lot more quiet and jumpy which annoys me a little bit but I chose to focus on another fact. I made him cry. I made him scream. And it was great._

 

* * *

 

 

 

_October 17 20XX_

 

_Guess who I ran into today while getting grape Panta as a treat for my beloved? Miu Iruma! Who’s that you ask? Well if you go back a few pages, It’s the bitch I saw walk Kokichi home!_

 

_She was hanging up missing posters of my beloved. She looked pretty restless. She must of really cared for my beloved Kokichi. Although, **no one** could care about him more then me. _

 

_I left the store but received a weird look from the girl. I shrugged it off but on my way home I felt someone following me. I took a bunch of turns in a completely different direction away from my area and after turning into an alley way I pinned them to the wall by their neck. Just guess who it was. The bitch. _

 

_She let out the wimpiest squeal. She was annoying. And smart. She must of seen me following them before and marked me as a valid suspect. I thought I was careful following my beloved but... I guess not._

 

_I threatened her into giving me information about who knows or cares that Kokichi’s missing in exchange for the sparing of he life and she told me only she told the school board and the police. After investigating Kokichi’s involvements with the school, the police suspected it was just another run away._

 

_She said she didn’t think so for a second because “the goddamn shota wouldn’t do that”. Like she knew him....._

 

_I grabbed a near by wine glass and broke it on the wall behind her. I covered her mouth with my hand to keep her still and to muffle her screams as I slowly slit her throat._

_It's not like I lost my temper or anything. I planned to kill her from the start. Letting her live would be a stupid move...._

_I hid the body in a trash can. Even when they find the body, its too far from my home for me to be questioned for an alibi. I 'hid' the murder weapon by throwing it in the dumpster before her, making it look like normal broken glass._

 

 

_Kokichi wasn’t happy with me when I showed him pictures._

 

* * *

 

 _February_ _6 20XX_

 

_The investigation stopped on Kokichi’s case a while ago and I’m glad. No one will try to take my beloved anymore. Kokichi wasn’t as happy about this fact as I was._

 

_He has become more docile, obedient, and actually talks to me when I come home. If he keeps this streak up, I might let him off of the leash I have connecting him to the bed. It looks cute but I bet he’s not too fond of it._

 

_Also Valentines day is coming up! I’m excited! I have… things planned for my beloved. One is home made chocolates but the other….is sex. Why is that so embarrassing to write!?_

 

_If he’ll have me, I want to…. bond even more with him. Of course only with his permission! ~~Although pinning him to the mattress while he screamed "no" sounds~~  We kissed before so he might say yes... Gosh, I'm so greedy..._

 

_Ah! I’ve got a uh problem now…. Bye bye!_

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 _February_ _15 20XX_

 

_He said yes yesterday. I’m so happy he did!_

 

_His skin was so soft and he was so adorable. Every mewl that slipped out of his mouth had me on cloud nine. I marked him with soft kisses every wear I could, officially marking him. He was blushing the entire time. Even if he was a boy he had an extremely sensitive chest. He came down my throat while I touched my self to his pleasured sounds. We didn’t go farther than that but it was still amazing._

 

_They say you never forget your first time. They’re right. I’ll never forget. Ever._

  


_I’m going to let him off the leash soon._

 

 

* * *

 

 _February_ _20 20XX_

 

_After getting an indistinct outside lock (those locks that can only be locked and unlocked with a key in stead of  having a thumb turn) on my house’s front door, I let my beloved off his leash. He was so happy. It made my heart flutter. How can I love someone so much I want to both hug and hurt them?_

 

_He’s been confined to that bed for so long that he could barely walk by himself. It was so cute watching him try to stand up and blush when I tried to help him. Aaaa! I'm head over heels for my beloved Kokichi!_

 

_We wacthed T.V together and I found out he also likes Danganronpa! What a coincidence! We fell asleep there as well. His hair is so soft, I can not say that enough times._

 

_I don’t doubt Kokichi. The extra lock is just… in case. Kokichi said he loved me, that he would never leave me because he hated his school and home life because his parents were abusive bastards anyway._

 

_I’m going to trust him alone tomorrow._

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 _February_ _21 20XX_

 

 

_He didn’t try and run away! I'm so happy! He loves me! He loves me he loves me he loves me he lovesmehelovesmehelovesmehelovesmehelovesme_

 

_I can’t write right now_

  


* * *

 

 

 

_March 3rd_

 

_I need to talk about how cute Kichi is again! Btw, Kichi is Kokichi. I gave my beloved a nick name, hehe! When I came home from school, he was making me dinner. He’s so cute I just- hhhhh._

 

_He was also wearing Ultimate Baker’s apron from the 45th Season of Danganronpa! I wanted to fuck him right there but I knew he was determined to finish making the meal so I held myself back. ~~Making any sudden actions would scare him destroy all I've built up~~_

 

_It was so hard! How can someone be so cute! I’m so lucky he’s mine!_

 

 _I’m so lucky I made him_ **_mine_ ** _._

 

_I’m going to stop stop writing in this Journal now. I don’t need it. After all, I have my beloved!_

  
  
  
  
  


* * *

 

 

 

 

 

Shuichi carried a breakfast tray to his their bedroom. He sat it on the nightstand next to the queen sized bed.

 

“Kichi,” Shuichi said softly, pulling the comforter down causing light to get in Kokichi’s eyes.

 

“Mmmnnn,” Kokichi groaned, more light a pout, and tried to pull the blanket back down.

 

Shuichi chuckled. “ _My beloved_ Kichi,” Shuichi added causing Kokichi to sink into the soft bed sheets from embarrassment. “y-yes?,” Kokichi answered still not looking towards ~~his owner~~ Shuichi.

 

Shuichi lifted Kokichi chin up gently and brought him into a passionate kiss. When they parted lips, a shiver ran through Kokichi’s body as he let out a breathy moan.

 

“Guess what day it is~,” Shuichi asked in a sing song voice. He seemed to be in a good mood today going by the smiling and the breakfast in bed. Kokichi looked at the calendar in their room.

 

“October 1st?,” Kokichi answered. Shuichi nodded, the smile not fading.

 

 

“Yep. _That was the day I brought you here_ ,”

 

 

Kokichi smiled on the outside while he flinched on the inside. He remembered getting forced against that cement wall, a cloth pressed over his mouth and nose, helpless, everything blurry-

 

“In other words,” Shuichi continued with an obsessed and love sick look in his eyes, “Our anniversary!”.

 

Shuichi’s hand traveled to caress Kokichi’s cheek, touching Kokichi’s neck in the process. A part of Kokichi wanted to flinch away remembering those hands had also been used to choke him unconscious to the point where he was scared for his life-

 

The rest of Kokichi forced that thought away.

 

 

Shuichi loved him and he loved Shuichi. The means of them getting to this point didn’t matter. After repeating those thoughts to himself, he smiled and intertwined hands with his ~~abductor~~ lover.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
